For businesses to drive the changes in Information Technology (IT) and not be limited by it, the full potential of Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) needs to be harnessed in addition to determining flexible and dynamic interoperability between service applications and the corresponding IT infrastructure, on which the applications will finally be deployed and run. SOA provides highly flexible and scalable service applications, but only if the underlying IT hardware infrastructure can meet the changing needs and requirements in the same flexible manner. Taking current systems into account, the IT infrastructure has turned out to be a bottle neck. This led to Service Oriented Infrastructure (SOI) which allows for IT infrastructure to be defined as a service. In SOI, virtualization is applied to realize flexibility and scalability by treating IT infrastructure as services representing a pool of resources (e.g., web servers, application servers, database servers, servers and storage instances).